Hold me close when the wind blow
by mapo-gu
Summary: dan terkadang ia mendapati luhan memang jatuh cinta kepada sehun.) sehun x luhan


title: Hold me close when the wind blow (because I might fly away)

pairing: sehun x luhan

words count: 2,004k

a/n: i may write the sequel, but yeah, i cant promise! written because i'm a freaking emo and unrequited love always hurts so much.

* * *

pertemuan sehun dan luhan merupakan pertemuan yang biasa-biasa saja. mereka bertemu ketika secara kebetulan mereka berada di kelas yang sama di tahun terkahir mereka di sekolah menengah pertama. luhan sudah beberapa kali mendengar nama sehun, begitupula sebaliknya. tapi mereka tidak pernah berbicara maupun berkenalan secara langsung.

pada bulan pertama, mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain. luhan memiliki lingkar pertemanan sendiri, sama seperti sehun. sehun akrab dengan jongin dan chanyeol, sedangkan luhan hanya akrab dengan seorang pemuda canggung pindahan dari china yang bernama yixing.

muncullah baekhyun. pemuda yang lebih mungil dari luhan itu entah bagaimana mulai dekat dengan sehun dan luhan. lalu ia membuat luhan dan sehun mau tidak mau harus berbicara, dan tanpa disangka ternyata mereka cocok.

luhan terkejut ketika ternyata sehun juga menyukai bubble tea. sehun terkejut ketika ternyata luhan juga menyukai sepak bola. akhirnya mereka menjadi akrab, namun tetap ada baekhyun di antara mereka. seakrab apapun, mereka hanya berbicara ketika ada baekhyun.

saat itu luhan sudah mendengar kabar bila sehun memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat cantik dan sedang bersekolah di luar negeri. ada beberapa gadis di kelasnya meminta luhan untuk menanyakan hal tersebut kepada sehun. tetapi luhan selalu menolak, dengan alasan kalau ia tidak cukup dekat untuk menanyakan hal tersebut kepada sehun.

akhirnya, mereka semua berpisah. luhan terpaksa melanjutkan sekolah menengah ke atas di china, sedangkan baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di amerika (karena walaupun berisik, tetapi baekhyun sebenarnya sangat cerdas hingga mendapatkan beasiswa). luhan sendiri tidak tahu kemana sehun pergi, karena mereka hanyalah akrab bila ada kehadiran baekhyun di antara mereka.

namun tidak semua berjalan seperti yang dibayangkan bukan?

pada pertengahan semester, luhan terpaksa kembali ke korea dan melanjutkan sekolah di korea. ia sangat gugup saat itu, seolah-olah itu merupakan pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di korea. bila luhan kembali mengingat kalau ia masuk di tengah-tengah semester, di sebuah sekolah yang tidak ada satupun murid yang ia kenal, luhan merasa ingin menangis dan kembali menuju china.

untungnya ketika luhan akan memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, matanya menemukan mata sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"luhan!"

suara lantang sehun membuat seisi kelas menatap pemuda itu. luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dan senangnya -karena ternyata ada satu orang yang ia kenal. "sehun! kau oh sehun, kan?!"

otomatis, luhan menjadi teman sebangku sehun dan mereka menjadi akrab walaupun tidak ada baekhyun di antara mereka. mereka menjadi sangat akrab, hingga sehun berani untuk menjahilinya di kelas. mereka menjadi sangat akrab, hingga mereka berani untuk menginap di salah satu rumah antara mereka. mereka menjadi sangat akrab, hingga satu sekolah meledek mereka seperti anak kembar.

"kalian seperti ditempeli lem," kyungsoo, salah satu murid yang duduk di depan mereka berkomentar. "selalu berdua."

luhan tertawa, lalu mendengar sehun menjawab, "mungkin karena aku dan luhan memiliki magnet sehingga kita saling tarik menarik?"

kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut.

tanpa disadari kenaikan kelas telah berada di depan mata. malam itu merupakan malam musim dingin dimana luhan menginap di rumah sehun setelah menyelesaikan ujian terakhir mereka. luhan sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sehun, sedangkan sehun masih sibuk dengan komiknya di lantai.

"sehun-ah," luhan memeluk bantal sehun dan menghirup sebuah wangi yang tidak ia ketahui namanya, namun terasa nyaman dan mengingatkannya kepada sehun.

sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari komil yang sedang ia baca, "hm?"

"bisa kau naikkan penghangat ruangannya?" luhan memeluk bantal tersebut lebih erat dan memejamkan mata. "dingin sekali."

tetapi sehun tidak menjawab, dan luhan malah merasakan ranjang yang dibuat hanya untuk satu orang itu bergoyang. lalu luhan merasa sebuah lengan melingkari tubuhnya, dan semua terasa hangat seperti ia disirami oleh matahari.

"masih dingin?" tanya sehun dengan suara khasnya. luhan terkekeh, lalu menggelengkan kepala di dalam pelukkan pemuda itu.

"tidak."

hari itu merupakan hari kenaikan kelas, tetapi sehun dan luhan malah bersembunyi di atap sekolah dengan empat burger dan beberapa kentang goreng.

"apakah menurutmu kita akan sekelas?" tanya luhan sambil mengunyah satu-satunya burger yang memiliki keju.

sehun meraih burger tersebut kemudian mengambil sebuah suapan besar. "entahlah, tapi semoga saja kita sekelas."

luhan mendengus dan mengambil paksa burger tersebut, tidak memperdulikan jawaban sehun. namun tangan sehun yang lebih panjang mengangkat burger tersebut dan memasukkan sebuah kentang goreng ke dalam mulut luhan.

luhan tidak bisa marah, maka pemuda itu hanya mengerutkan kening dan mendengus.

"bagaimana kalau kita tidak sekelas?" tanya luhan lagi dengan mata yang memperhatikan sehun.

sehun tersenyum jahil, lalu menyodorkan sebuah burger keju yang tadi ia rebut kepada luhan, membuat luhan lagi-lagi mengabaikan jawabannya.

"aku akan membuat kita sekelas."

untungnya mereka berada di kelas yang sama dan luhan tidak bisa merasa lebih senang lagi.

ia yang sempat menyesali kepindahannya menuju korea kini bersyukur karena ia tidak menetap di china. sekarang, ia memiliki teman-teman sekelas yang akrab dan kompak. ia memiliki nilai-nilai yang bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata. ia memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat akrab dengannya, yaitu sehun. dan luhan merasa kehidupan di sekolah menengah atasnya telah sempurna.

hingga luhan suatu hari sadar, bila rumor tentang kekasih sehun ketika mereka masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama mungkin saja benar.

nama gadis itu adalah soojung. seorang gadis blasteran yang memiliki wajah dingin dan suara yang lembut. tetapi sebenarnya soojung adalah gadis yang ramah, suka tersenyum, dan tertawa dengan lantang hanya karena candaan murahan. gadis itu cuek, dan tidak berusaha bersikap berlebihan seperti gadis-gadis lainnya.

bila bukan karena luhan yang telah jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri, mungkin luhan akan menyukai soojung.

sebenarnya, sehun dan soojung sendiri sangat jarang berbicara di kelas. bahkan mereka hampir seperti tidak saling kenal. tetapi luhan, sebagai seorang yang paling dekat dengan sehun tahu bila mereka memang diam-diam berpacaran.

mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya selain luhan, tapi luhan terkadang mendapati mata sehun yang memperhatikan soojung terlalu lama. terkadang luhan mendapati mereka dengan perlahan akan bersentuhan ketika sedang berlalu. terkadang luhan mendapati soojung akan memberikan sehun seulas senyum yang memiliki ribuan arti. _terkadang luhan mendapati bila sehun memang jatuh cinta kepada soojung._

lebih dari seratus kali luhan ingin bertanya kepada sehun kalau apakan ia memang berpacaran dengan soojung, kalau mereka adalah sahabat dan seharusnya sehun memberitahukan hal itu kepadanya. tetapi lebih dari seratus kali juga luhan memutuskan untuk diam, bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah tidak mengetahui apapun.

"kau menyukai sehun, kan?

luhan menatap wajah kyungsoo dengan tatapan terkejut. mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan, mendapatkan tugas untuk merapihkan buku bersama. tetapi yang luhan tidak sangka adalah pertanyaan kyungsoo yang mendadak itu.

"a-apa," tanpa sengaja luhan menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang. "ya, apa maksudmu, kyungsoo?"

kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, "hanya saja, semua terlihat jelas di wajahmu."

lalu kyungsoo mulai bercerita kalau terkadang ia mendapati luhan memperhatikan sehun yang menatap soojung terlalu lama. terkadang ia mendapati luhan menyadari tentang sentuhan-sentuhan ringan saat sehun dan soojung bertemu. terkadang ia mendapati luhan memperhatikan senyum soojung kepada sehun secara diam-diam. _dan terkadang ia mendapati luhan memang jatuh cinta kepada sehun_.

luhan menangis saat itu, tidak bisa menahan perasaannya kepada sehun yang telah menjadi beban di hatinya. kyungsoo berkata sesuatu tentang _tidak semua cinta terbalaskan, dan mungkin luhan merupakan salah satunya._

musim dingin telah datang, yang berarti ujian kenaikan kelas. luhan lagi-lagi berada di kamar sehun di hari setelah mereka menyelesaikan ujian pertama mereka. sebenarnya mereka berniat untuk belajar, namun entah mengapa malah berakhir dengan luhan yang tidur siang berkali-kali dan sehun yang membaca komik.

sekitar pukul empat sore, luhan terbangun dari tidurnya namun ia tidak membuka mata. ia dapat merasakan sehun sedang berbaring di sebelahnya, dan ponsel di telinganya. mungkin apa yang luhan lakukan saat itu tidaklah sopan, tetapi luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

"ya soojung-ah."

"tidak, luhan sedang tidur siang di sebelahku."

"aku tahu."

"aku juga mencintaimu, jung soojung."

luhan menahan nafasnya, sebuah hal tidak penting yang ia lakukan. lalu luhan dapat mendengar sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, dan ia dapat merasakan ranjang tersebut bergerak.

biasanya, sehun akan segera membawa luhan ke dalam pelukkannya karena sehun tahu bila luhan tidak tahan dingin dan kamarnya masih dingin walaupun sudah dinyalakan penghangat. tetapi hari itu berbeda. sehun malah menaikkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh luhan, dan membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi luhan.

entah mengapa luhan masih merasa kedinginan.

setelah kejadian itu, luhan menjauh dengan alasan ingin fokus dengan ujian. sehun percaya, karena ia tahu luhan merupakan sahabatnya dan luhan tidak mungkin berbohong. luhan merasa jahat karena telah menipu banyak orang, sehun, soojung, dan dirinya sendiri.

di hari kenaikkan kelas luhan tidak berada di atap sekolah dengan sehun. malah luhan menemukan sehun berada di salah satu ruangan kelas, mata terpejam, dengan soojung di dalam pelukannya.

sejujurnya, luhan ingin sekali membenci soojung. ia ingin sekali membenci gadis itu karena telah merebut sehun dari sisinya. tapi bagaimana ia bisa? soojung merupakan gadis terbaik yang pernah ia temui. soojung selalu membantunya, sekalipun gadis itu pasti sadar bila luhan menyukai kekasihnya. soojung tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum kepada luhan, masih tertawa hanya karena kalimat-kalimat tidak penting yang luhan lontarkan.

soojung merupakan gadis terbaik yang luhan pernah temui, dan seharusnya ia bersyukur gadis itu jatuh cinta kepada sehun.

tahun terkakhir mereka di sekolah menengah ke atas, sehun dan luhan berada di kelas yang berbeda.

hubungan mereka semakin menjauh, lebih tepatnya, luhan menjauh. luhan menggunakan alasan seperti _kelas yang berbeda membuat kita semakin sulit untuk bertemu, sulit untuk menginap atau bermain bersama lagi._ luhan menggunakan alasan kalau _kita s_ _udah dewasa, dan harus lebih serius memandang masa depan mereka_.

sampai sekarang, luhan masih memperhatikan sehun dengan diam-diam. ia masih menemukan dirinya jatuh cinta ketika sehun tersenyum, walaupun senyum itu bukanlah untuknya. ia masih menemukan dirinya jatuh cinta ketika mendengar suara tawa sehun, walaupun tawa itu bukanlah untuknya. ia masih menemukan dirinya terus dan _terus_ jatuh, walaupun sehun tidak pernah jatuh untuknya.

"mungkin aku terlalu sering jatuh," sahut luhan kepada kyungsoo ketika mereka ( _lagi-lagi_ ) merapihkan perpustakaan. "terlalu sering hingga aku lupa bagaimana rasa sakit ketika jatuh."

waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, sehun dan luhan kembali menjadi orang asing. sekalipun begitu, ketika mereka bertemu di lorong sekolah, sehun akan memberikan seulas senyum sendu dan akan dibalas dengan senyum palsu yang luhan buat.

terkadang luhan bertanya-tanya, bila saat itu ia bertanya kepada sehun tentang rumor kekasihnya di sekolah menengah pertama atau menyatakan perasaannya kepada sehun apakah semua akan berbeda?

akhirnya musim semi tiba yang berarti kelulusan. luhan pernah bermimpi dengan sehun bila ketika mereka lulus, mereka akan lulus bersama lalu pindah ke sebuah apartemen sehingga mereka bisa tinggal bersama.

kenyataannya, mimpi hanyalah sebuah mimpi. di dunia nyata, ketika lulus yang luhan dapati adalah melihat sehun yang mencium soojung di depan umum. luhan tidak lagi merasakan rasa perih di hatinga seperti dulu. bukan karena perasaannya telah hilang, tetapi karena luhan sudah terlalu biasa dengan rasa perih itu.

maka luhan menuju atap sekolah, untuk mendapati kyungsoo yang tersenyum iba kepadanya. lalu luhan menangis, luhan menangis hingga wajahnya basah seolah ia membasahi wajahnya dengan air. luhan menangis hingga rasa sakit karena cinta pertamanya hilang.

 _mungkin sehun memang cinta pertama_ , luhan dapat mendengar kyungsoo dengan samar. _tetapi cinta pertama tidak selalu berakhir bahagia._

beberapa tahun berlalu. luhan menetap, berkuliah, dan bekerja di china. ia tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari sehun, soojung, maupun kyungsoo. semua menghilang, seolah-olah mereka hanyalah bagian dari mimpi luhan.

terkadang, luhan masih dapat membayangkan senyum sehun yang dikhususkan untuknya. mungkin bukan senyum penuh cinta seperti yang ia berikan kepada soojung, tetapi senyuman hangat yang seolah sinar matahari di musim dingin. senyum yang membuat hati luhan terasa hangat.

terkadang, luhan masih dapat mendengarkan suara tawa sehun yang dikhususkan untuknya. mungkin bukan suara tawa yang rendah seperti yang ia berikan kepada soojung, tetapi suara tawa yang langang hingga terdengar seperti sehun tercekik dan kehabisan nafas. suara tawa yang bisa membuat luhan ikut tertawa.

terkadang, luhan masih dapat membayangkan tentang sehun. sehun, sehun, _sehun_ yang ia temui tanpa sengaja. sehun yang membuat hidupnya seperti roller coaster, sehun yang memenuhi masa-masa remajanya. sehun yang membuatnya merasakan cinta pertama dan patah hati.

terkadang, luhan masih dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta kepada sehun. bagaimana segala tentang sehun membuatnya merasa di rumah, membuatnya merasa nyaman. bagaimana segala tentang sehun membuat hatinya terasa seolah akan meledak karena terlalu penuh dan hangat.

 _dan terkadang, luhan masih dapat menemukan dirinya jatuh dan kembali jatuh cinta kepada sehun_.


End file.
